


不要放过那个酒店（pwp）

by ykdoiiiiiii



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ykdoiiiiiii/pseuds/ykdoiiiiiii
Summary: 上海酒店
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	不要放过那个酒店（pwp）

王子异一推开门，看到的就是蔡徐坤背对着他正把汗湿的衣服脱下来往地上扔的身影。

他自然地走上前去，从背后搂住对方的腰，一瞬间拍了一整天戏的疲累烟消云散。汗湿的蔡徐坤的味道不算太好闻，但却独一份儿地让他无比着迷，再加上许久不见，几乎是瞬间就让他有了些许反应。而王子异也能感受到，在他拥上去，衣物贴上蔡徐坤裸露的后背时，蔡徐坤的腰也软了软。

但他们都不着急，久别重逢，难得相见，他们静静地品尝着温馨一刻。

还是王子异先打破寂静。他摸了摸蔡徐坤的腰：“哎呀，我的小猪怎么瘦了。”又亲了亲他的后颈：“去健身了吗，累不累。”蔡徐坤被王子异摸得倒在他怀里，假装生气地说：“王子异你说谁是猪呢？你才是猪，你个大猪蹄子，我不在的时候有没有………嗯？！”却原来是蔡徐坤撅着嘴生气的样子实在太娇，让王子异怎么看怎么喜欢，而对方明确表露出的在乎也让他心里甜得发腻，干脆不管不顾地亲上那肉嘟嘟的双唇。

王子异吸吮着对方的下唇，只觉得像抹了蜜似的让他怎么吃也吃不够。蔡徐坤却不干了，伸出舌头就要往王子异口腔里钻。王子异玩心大起，两片薄唇这么上下一闭——就把蔡徐坤刚露出来的一小截舌尖给拦下了。蔡徐坤用水波潋滟的眼睛瞪了他一眼，却因距离太近对不上焦而显得像在撒娇。王子异闷闷地笑了两下，终是菩萨关怀地放开了双唇，却在下一秒略显急促地印上蔡徐坤的唇，伸出自己的舌头开始与对方的缠绵。

————————

“哈啊”  
一声呻吟回荡在房间里，它的主人正被压在沙发上，无助的仰着脖颈，双手放在正埋首于他胸前的男人头上，不知是迎合还是推拒。蔡徐坤的腿盘在王子异臀上腰间，王子异双手握住蔡徐坤的腰，先是用舌尖绕着乳圈一点点打转，刻意地避开乳头反而当粗糙的舌头时不时碰上去时激得蔡徐坤浑身紧绷。正当蔡徐坤逐渐习惯了这种节奏时，王子异又猛然用舌头狠狠地舔舐乳头，小小的乳头在这阵攻势下如同暴雨下可怜的娇花，在王子异嘴间忽隐忽现。尔后王子异又含住已然肿胀起来的乳头细细吸吮，蔡徐坤终是忍不住了，发出了似哭似喘的声音。

“子、子异，这边也要嘛。”  
一边乳头被炙热的口腔肆意对待，带来无限快感的同时却显得暴露在空气中的另一边泛着酥麻的冷，急需抚慰。王子异顺着蔡徐坤绵软的手来到了另一边，蔡徐坤挺了挺胸，将乳头送到王子异嘴边。王子异自是不客气地含入品尝，却也没落下另一边，抽手上前拨、拉、扣、揪，好一番快意玩弄，惹得蔡徐坤喘叫连连，欲望顶端渗出些许乳白液体。

王子异将蔡徐坤面朝窗户抱起来，又将他肉肉的臀拉起，戴上套子，拿过旁边桌子上放着的润滑开始给蔡徐坤仔细扩张。确实是太久没做了，先前好不容易操服了些的甬道重新又变得过于紧致，因为主人的紧张一缩一缩，吞吐吸吮着王子异的手指。王子异被激得头皮发麻，恨不得就这样扶着早已充血许久的阴茎操进去。但王子异最擅长的就是自律，他仍是一板一眼地做着扩张，以免伤到他心爱的小坤——哪怕阴茎又涨大了一圈，但另一只手却忍不住开始轻重缓急地揉捏起蔡徐坤的臀瓣。

“呃啊，子…异，会，哈，会被人看到的。”蔡徐坤感受着王子异粗壮的指关节突楞过肠道的颤栗感，不由自主地顺着手指的进出呻吟起来。王子异的喘息明显变得粗重起来，他沿着蔡徐坤因翘着臀而形成漂亮曲线的脊柱吻下去，又抬起头来，凑到蔡徐坤红通通的耳边，低哑着嗓子反问到：“风景好吗，坤坤。”又吮舔了几下蔡徐坤的耳垂：“坤坤喜欢这样吗？”蔡徐坤在王子异呼出的气息下细细地颤抖着：“不、不许说了。”他往后伸出手，握住王子异的阴茎，抚慰了几下便引向入口，但王子异却握着他的手握上了蔡徐坤的阴茎撸着。蔡徐坤的欲望犹如火上浇油，不由得急了，扭着臀缩着肠道夹了夹王子异的手指：“王子异你、你到底做不做呀。”王子异喘着粗气忍耐道：“坤坤再等等，还没好。”蔡徐坤可等不下去了，一个翻身抓着王子异的粗大就往体内送：“哎呀好了好了，我还不清楚么？”

事实证明王子异说得没错，未充分扩张的甬道在王子异过大的肉刃入体时生出了疼痛，可蔡徐坤只觉得这种和着快感的疼痛更让他清晰地感受到自己是怎样一点点吃下爱人的巨物，是怎样与爱人彻底交合。完全进入时，两人都发出了一声满意舒爽的喟叹。蔡徐坤握着王子异的阴茎自己前后抽插了两下便翻身回去，将主动权交给王子异，重又面对窗外车水马龙的夜上海。王子异扶着蔡徐坤的腰，怕他不适应，先浅慢地抽送着，等到蔡徐坤也扭着腰迎合向身后的巨物，肠道也不复刚进入时那样难以开拓时，便逐渐加大动作，一下一下，伴随着蔡徐坤嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，又快又狠地捣向深处，甚至带了点野兽般的粗犷，浑然不像王子异平日的风格。阴囊快速拍打着臀肉荡出一个个臀波，狰狞的阴茎在粉嫩的臀肉间进出，拍打声，爱人在身下快意婉转的呻吟声，不论是视觉或是听觉上都是顶级的享受。王子异的龟头生得浑圆硕大，在蔡徐坤的肠道内进出时，直碾磨得肠壁又酸又美，生出无限快感。蔡徐坤感到自己的快感在身后开合的动作和时不时伸到前方抚慰他的欲望的大手下逐级攀升，头脑逐渐发热，除了做爱的快乐什么也顾不上。他手一软，趴伏在沙发靠背上，结果刚刚被玩弄得肿大的乳头在前后摇晃时捱蹭过沙发细小的绒毛更生出了无边痒意，刺激得他的呻吟中都带上了哭声。王子异操干着紧致的甬道，还不忘安慰下蔡徐坤前边挺翘的阴茎，多年跳B的粗粝掌指不轻不重地握着脆弱敏感的那处，几乎不需要什么技巧，只是前后撸动着，间或照顾一下龟头，便让蔡徐坤小腹酸麻，连连求饶。蔡徐坤被刺激得止不住地流下生理泪水，眼前视野开阔的风景变成了一晃一晃的大片光芒，当王子异终于刮蹭顶过蔡徐坤的前列腺时，剧烈的快感袭来，他浑身巨颤，接着便抽搐起来，脑海中一片白光，径直将白浊射在了沙发上。王子异便也在蔡徐坤因高潮而不断抽搐涌动的肠道内感受到极致的快感，最后用力操了两下便精关失守，粗喘着在彻底软倒下来的蔡徐坤体内射了出来。

————————

将一切勉强收拾妥当后，蔡徐坤在刚刚疯狂过的沙发旁蹲下，笑看自己傻不拉叽的男朋友拿着手机与工作室沟通“今天吃草的照片到底给谁发”，然后拿出品牌方送来的礼物摊在沙发上，拍照，编辑微博。

“收到的第一份生日礼物”


End file.
